paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cook Off
Cook Off is a single-day heist in PAYDAY 2 that is contracted from Bain. The crew is instructed to cook and secure meth. It is the second heist (after White Xmas) to feature practically unlimited maximum loot, as up to 1200 bags can theoretically be secured. The heist has a high money and experience reward, and has been converted from Rats to a single-day variant. Objectives #Locate rival gangs cooks. #Cook and load 3 bags of meth into van. #(optional) Cook more meth. #Escape. Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The heist takes place after the events of Rats. This time, the crew will cook meth for their own profit rather than for Hector. Players will begin in the same area as they spawned during Rats. Unfortunately, it seems that the place is under police watch and some Mendoza gang members are at the lab awaiting your arrival. As soon as the player steps into the house, gunshots are heard as the cooks are killed. This is completely unavoidable; no matter how fast you get into the house and kill the Mendozas, the cooks are scripted to die. With the cooks dead and the police incoming, the group is forced to cook the meth themselves. With the assistance of Bain they gather the needed chemicals and set to work in cooking the needed bags of meth while fending off the assaulting police force. Bain feeds the group instructions on which chemicals to use. The chemicals are caustic soda, muriatic acid, and hydrogen chloride, which can be found in the basement of the house, the bathroom underneath the stairs, a pickup truck parked nearby, and/or the outdoor sheds, which can be opened with a lockpick or bullets. If the crew uses the wrong chemical, the lab will explode, setting the room it is located within on fire. Anyone caught in the blast will lose some health and may be downed if you have less than 75% health while still next to it. Bain may get the ingredients wrong, however, he will eventually correct himself, if the crew waits for Bain to clarify the chemical choice. Once the crew has cooked three bags, they can take them to the nearby extraction van and escape. The crew can cook an infinite amount of bags, but the van only stays for a limited time and returns after a few minutes. Similarly, a flare will activate somewhere outside the house and can be interacted with (similar to White Xmas) to summon a helicopter which will drop off a bag (similar to Train & Hotline Miami). The bag can be taken up to the lab and placed in the marked drop zone, providing three full sets of meth ingredients. When two of these are used, another flare will appear. Note: *Should the crew mess up and blow up the lab while the van is dropping off the loaded meth off-site (i.e. "away") and the 3 bag increment haven't been reached, it will never return and an escape timer will start, thus dooming the heist to fail. Strategy General advice #Once the heist starts, hurry up and find a full set of ingredients Take your time looking for ingredients, boards etc. but do not step into the house until you're ready for the police assault, as going in triggers it. #Check hard-to-reach locations first for ingredients; take from outside the house first. #Open the sheds even if you won't take ingredients from them immediately. Remember the doors can be shot open by shooting the door knob. #Run the bags to the car and get more ingredients in between assaults, though most would advise all members of the group getting enough ingredients to make a bag of meth to make things a whole lot easier. #When moving bags, watch for Cloakers. There are at least 2-3 preset hiding spots for them on the route to the van. #Tell your teammates where they can/cannot find more ingredients. #Enable subtitles in the options to more easily understand Bain's instructions. #Bain tells different lines to different players. Communicate when in doubt, or have one dedicated cooker and have everyone else protect them. #One bag requires one of each ingredient. It makes sense to have a dedicated cook for each bag, have only one person cook at a time to minimize the confusion. #When adding an ingredient, read the caption to make sure you are looking at the correct receptacle. #Barricade windows. Unlike Rats' three, five sets of planks are available on this heist. #Stay upstairs during an assault. #Ignore the power, especially during an assault. It is highly recommended to bring weapons that have flashlight gadgets attached to them, or wear masks that allow the use of night vision. #Watch the police helicopter carefully, as it does more than just circle the house and make noise; #* If it comes in low on the pickup/van side of the house, it's dropping off a Bulldozer. The Bulldozer is most often armed with a Reinfeld. #* If it hovers directly over the house, it's dropping off a pair of Yellow SWAT onto the balcony. These are fixed spawns regardless of difficulty. #To protect the cops from retrieving the bags, it is highly recommended to bag the meth once it's cooked, and carry it with you at all times. #* If all players are carrying a bag, be sure to stash any spare bags in a secure location, and have one player guard them. Ingredient locations Search the locations in the following order (hardest to easiest): # White pickup truck parked by the house # Shed behind the house # Basement of the house # Shed in front of the house # Bathroom in the house Additional ingredient sets will require you to light a flare, after which they arrive in an Equiment Bag at a random location near the house to be deployed inside the house for easy access. Cooking Each bag of methamphetamine is created with one unit of muriatic acid, caustic soda, and hydrogen chloride. If it helps avoiding confusion, the cook can wait until all three chemicals are used up before searching for more. Variations *The Meth Lab will be positioned either downstairs or upstairs (which is the same as Rats day 1). * Unlike in Rats, the pick-up van might arrive at the other side of the street, which is unfavorable, as it will be right next to the enemy spawn points and will thus be harder to access. Mayhem+ changes *Blowing up the meth lab will cause the whole team to fall incapacitated regardless of their position on the map and triggers a 10 second escape timer at the same time. The escape van, if not already there, will never arrive, thus dooming the heist to fail. The FBI Files This unoccupied shack in the forest was supposedly condemned. City records indicate it was structurally unsound and due for demolition. Its remoteness made it perfect as a place for criminal activity. Investigation showed that it was used as a makeshift meth lab. The compact structure with many windows provided a great many options for providing well-covered fire into the approaches. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= |-|Trophy= Trophy-Meth.png| | Finish the Cook Off heist with bags of meth on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The living room.}} |-|Trivia= * The Achievements Full Measure and In the name of Heisenberg are references to the TV show and its main protagonist , who goes by the alias "Heisenberg", and full Measure is a reference to a speech about committing to actions made in the show, as well as being the name of the penultimate episode of Season 3. *'Meth' is a reference to the series of books. Gage Mod Courier Packages Trivia *As with White Xmas, Cook Off also has an astoundingly high number of available loot bags in total at . Also like White Xmas, the escape vehicle will return at preset intervals to pickup more loot before making a quick leave to drop them off somewhere and then return to the crew for more extraction. * A Teddy Moo doll which served as a concealed saw in the No Mercy heist of PAYDAY: The Heist might spawn within piles of junk around the house. *According to Bain, it is the exact same meth lab at the exact same location as the original one from the Rats heist, that the PAYDAY gang is returning to. However, given that the state of the building, along with the fact that it contains a meth lab, it is highly unlikely that the Washington Police Department would have allowed the building (let alone the meth lab) to remain after the first heist. **It has been speculated by some that the house was intentionally left so as to lure the PAYDAY gang and therefore trap them and finish them off or capture them. This might also explain the fast response of the police and their well-preparedness for the assault as they come from multiple sides. The police helicopter also arrives a few seconds after the gang enters the house which must have been on standby to wait for the gang. Bain also says that the police have been stalking/staking the place which also supports this theory, however the presence of fresh meth ingredients and other chemicals that have yet to expire, evaporate or otherwise degrade, along with even a still-firing cooking stove is rather hard to believe. **Nevertheless, it is unknown why would the Mendoza cartel return to the meth lab that has been exposed to the police department since Rats. It is also not known on how they managed to get back inside the house without being detected. *Unlike Rats, the cops will not arrive until after the players have entered the house. It's therefore recommended to gather ingredients before entering the house. *The manner in which the crew produces meth in this map presents several inaccuracies or hazards. **None of the characters can be seen using protective equipment of any kind when cooking is in progress. The minimum required safety gear is a gas-proof breathing mask with adequate filtration, like those integrated into the hazmat suits of the dead cooks. The crew's ballistic face masks has open eyeholes and ports at the nose for ease of breathing during use, which is not adequate. ***Not wearing proper gear can result in accidental intoxication, or suffocation via the fumes generated during the cooking process. **Although Bain occasionally tells the crew to add a certain ingredient, he never gives the exact quantity to be added. This results in the crew usually dumping an entire container of acid or tank full of hydrogen chloride into the cooking vats in one go. Improper chemical ratio can cause dangerous reactions, especially under the presence of heat. It'd be due to either dumb luck or the person who left the components there knew precisely how much chemicals to put in each one. All of the above are done for the sake of gameplay simplification. **The cooling/crystalizing process is absent, meaning if that bizarre concoction were to work in real life, it would produce hot meth sludge instead of the intended version. **Caustic soda is also known as sodium hydroxide, a strong base. Muriatic acid and hydrogen chloride are identical chemicals at the molecular level, with the former being a solution of the latter. In real life, combining muriatic acid or hydrogen chloride with caustic soda yields aqueous sodium chloride (salt water). This is most likely done to prevent players from attempting to cook meth in real life. ***Another likely reason is simply because Bain gets his cooking instructions from shady internet sites ("...these internet descriptions are iffy"), though how that still produces meth is still wildly beyond anyone's guess. ***Additionally, most of the chemicals are erroneously represented with wrong components and/or symbols. ****The chemicals are listed as elements rather than compounds on their icons (Hydrogen Chloride is listed as Hcl rather than HCl, for example). ****Muriatic Acid is aqueous Hydrogen Chloride and would normally appear as HCl. The chemical symbol of Mu does not correspond to any known substance, be it an element or compound. ****Caustic Soda appears as the symbol for Caesium (Cs) instead of how it is represented in reality (NaOH). This was done simply for the ease of player recognition, as the initials for Caustic Soda are also CS. *It is never explained why the crew goes to an abandoned house in a forest, the same one in Rats, as a matter of fact, to cook meth. In the case of Rats, the crew went to the house to save Hector's meth operation from both the cops and the Mendozas and get information from the Cobras, but here, the crew goes to a deteriorating cabin in a forest with the threats of gangs and cops for the sole purpose of profiting off meth. Assuming that the crew is only cooking meth under these circumstances because they don't have a meth lab of their own, they could simply bag and secure the individual parts of the lab, seeing that it's simple enough that it has, at most, 12 parts. A possible explanation is that the crew goes to the house because of Bain's inaccurate instructions and the explosive consequences of putting in a wrong ingredient, but the former problem is rectified in Hotline Miami, as its meth lab has fully accurate instructions for cooking. ru:Варка Мета Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain